


For The Rest Of Forever

by Kauri510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mysterious Werewolf, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Werewolf Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri510/pseuds/Kauri510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Wincest. Sam and Dean are on a case dealing with werewolves. These werewolves are not like the ones they are used to. While trying to put them down, Sam is bitten. Scared of what that means for him and his relationship with Dean, he runs away. <br/>For an entire year, Dean and Bobby search for Sam. Confronting many packs, they have built up a reputation, and it may not be a good thing. During their search, they get word of a dangerous wolf in the area. This wolf is known to be extremely ruthless, and only cares about his own mission. <br/>Dean doesn't care if Sam is a werewolf, he's accepted him a long time ago. The only problem is, in order for them to be together and happy, Sam has to accept him back. The question is... will he? </p><p>Previously titled "My Brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Rest Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or anything else you might recognize. I'm borrowing them purely for entertainment only. Because if I did own Supernatural, Sam and Dean would've gotten together a long time ago.
> 
> Posted first on Fanfiction.net I thought I should just bring all of my fictions here.

_"There ain't no me, if there ain't no you!"_

"Sam, come back!" yelled Dean as he watched his brother disappearing into the woods.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were only supposed to kill the monster, then move on to a new hunt. Where did they go wrong? It wasn't like this was their first hunt. Naturally being hunters meant that there would be times where the hunt didn't go as planned. They've dealt with this kind of monster before, so why did this one time have to be different? Was their luck really that bad?

Dean raced after his brother. He needed to find him. He couldn't lose him. Sam was the whole reason he was still alive, and there was no way he could let him go. He whipped his head left to right scanning the perimeter for any sign of his brother. Nothing. He didn't know how long he had been running or calling out to Sam, but after while he stopped.

Out of breath and tired, Dean fell to his knees in defeat. He failed. His one and only purpose in life was to look out for his brother, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't protect his little brother. Dean once again looked around knowing that Sam was gone, and couldn't help but feel his heart shattering. His brother was the only reason he kept going; it's what pushed him forward, but Sam was gone.

_(Flashback)_

"So, tell me about these werewolves,'' said Dean.

Sam opened his book that he got from a local occult book store.

**"Werewolves have a better chance of surviving an attack from a human, because other werewolves know where to strike. Guns, knives and other such weapons can kill a werewolf but it needs to be up close and precise."**

Sam and Dean were hunting a different type of werewolf. The typical werewolf is just a human with certain wolf physical features. Not these werewolves. These werewolves looked like actual wolves only bigger. They hardly ever heard of hunters killing these types mostly because it was almost impossible to kill them. A werewolf had a better chance at killing another werewolf than a hunter did.

The brothers pulled up to the house they heard the pack was staying in. They had their guns full of silver bullets ready to go. Sam went up to the front while Dean took the back. They didn't want the pack to have any chance of escaping.

Dean walked in slowly and quietly, but it was pointless because out of nowhere two wolves knocked him against the back wall...hard. Still on the ground, he fired. Because one of the wolves was too close, it was an easy target. The wolf went down, when the second wolf looked ready to attack. Dean pointed the gun at the wolf, but wasn't quick enough when the wolf bit down on the gun and tore it away and tossed it to the far corner of the room.

Just as the wolf was going to bite down, "Hey!''

The wolf and Dean turned to look at Sam pointing his gun, and firing, but the wolf didn't go down. He lunged at Sam and another round went off. The wolf slumped against Sam with all its weight.

Dean struggled to get to his feet, and ignoring the pain he ran to his brother.

"Sam?" No response. Dean panicked, and pushed with all he had to get the wolf off Sam. Once it was off, he quickly began checking for wounds. He saw blood seeping out his shoulder. NO! Before Dean could check the wound thoroughly, Sam's eyes shot open.

"Sam?"

Sam shoved him away, and rolling over to all fours he cried out in pain. He arched his back in brutal agony, and before Dean could do anything Sam's body began to change.

**Humans that are bitten on the night of a full moon change as soon as possible. At any other time of day, The Change will occur the next full moon. If one is bitten on the night of a full moon, The Change is extremely painful.**

"Dean," Sam cried. Help...me...'' Another cry.

Dean didn't know what to do. All he could do was watch his brother's body change into the very thing that bit him.

Sam looked at Dean in fear, "Dean!" His scream changed from a human scream to a wolf's howl.

Finally, after a long few minutes what was once his brother was a wolf...a werewolf. Dean reached out to the wolf...no his brother, but Sam stepped back. "It's me," he said thinking that Sam couldn't recognize him. After all, there was no other reason his brother would step away from him, right?

**When a new werewolf is created, the wolf will have no memory of its previous human life. All memories are returned once the werewolf transforms back into its human form. Very slowly over a matter of weeks, the werewolf will remember its human life while in its wolf form, so being in control will be easier.**

**Werewolves of the natural form can change at will after the werewolf's knows everything its human mind does.**

The wolf whimpered, and growled when the human tried to reach out for him again. But the growl wasn't out of anger, but out of fear. With nothing else to do, the wolf ran out the back door.

**Although the new werewolf has no memory of its life including family and friends, it has knowledge on an emotional level. For example, if a werewolf is in front of someone that it cares about, it will recognize that that person is someone not to be harmed.**

_(End Flashback)_

Dean bowed his head and let a few tears fall. It's been awhile since he cried, and the handful of times he did it always concerned his brother and this time was no different. He lifted his head to the Heavens and feeling so much pain and loneliness, he let out the most horrific scream he could muster.

"SAAAMMMM!"

* * *

_"What am I supposed to do?!"_

One Year Later...

Dean had given up on hunting... to an extent. He only hunted what he used to only when his search came to a halt. He needed something to do to keep his mind off his search. One year ago, he lost the number one person in his life, Sam. He missed his brother more than anything, and all he could think about was finding him and bringing him home. He didn't care what had happened that night; all he cared about was finding him.

Regardless if his brother was a werewolf, Dean was going to bring him back. He just hoped that his brother would still want to be with him. Thinking of the possibility that Sam didn't want to made his heart ache.

He stepped into his motel room, and set up base for the next few days. He had gotten word that a pack of werewolves were in the area, and he needed to locate them and see if they knew of Sam or if he was with them.

Over the past year, he ran into many werewolves, but none of them knew of his brother. There were times during his search that he thought that the reason he couldn't find Sam was because he had either been killed, or killed himself. But he refused to believe either. No matter what anyone else thought or told him, Dean knew that his brother was still alive; he could feel it.

He pinned up a map of the area and began crossing out areas he knew the werewolves wouldn't be. During his search for his brother, he became somewhat of an expert on werewolves. He had to be if he was going to find his brother who happened to be a werewolf; the only question was: where was Sam?

Dean's phone rang after a half hour of setting everything up. Every time his phone rang, he hoped it was someone who might know where Sam was. He flipped open his phone, praying to every god that it was good news. He checked the caller ID and frowned.

"Hey, Bobby," he said sitting on his bed.

Bobby scoffed. _"Well, don't sound too enthusiastic."_  

"What do you got?" Dean could hear paper being shuffled around.

_"What do you want first: bad news, worse news, or terrible news?"_

Dean smiled. "I don't know. They all sound so inviting." Bobby chuckled. "Let's start with bad news."

_"Bad news kid, the pack that you sent me to was a bust. They don't know him, nor have seen him."_

"Dammit!" Dean pulled the phone away, trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath. "Well, I'm trying to narrow down the places in the area that this pack could be in. So, we may able to find something."

_"Don't you think it would be a good idea to give them a name? Just describing Sam is only going to help so much."_

He sighed yet again, something that he's found himself doing for a year. He's thought of that, but he couldn't risk hunters catching wind that his brother was a werewolf. There was no way, he was going to let any hunter know.

"You know why, Bobby. Besides his description should be enough."

Bobby sighed on the other line. _"Well you told me you weren't paying close attention to him as a wolf; maybe you got a few details wrong."_

Dean was so tired of hearing that. Every time they came up empty, for a whole year, Bobby had told him that same thing. He let Bobby go on and on, as he examined the map of the area.

_"Are you listening to me, boy?"_

"Not really." He heard Bobby groan in frustration. "What's the worse news?"

_"Worse news is we've build ourselves quite a reputation among the werewolf community."_

Dean waited for him to elaborate, and sighed _once again_ when he didn't. "How's that considered worse news?" He heard silence on the Bobby's end, and thought for a moment that he hung up. "Bobby?"

_"The werewolves are spreading word around to each other not to talk to us."_

"Why would they do that?"

_"I don't know. Maybe because we're not actually being civil with the packs that we come across."_

Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Well, until we find Sam, they're going to talk whether they want to or not." He closed his eyes rubbing his temple. "And the terrible news?"

 _"Shadow,"_ was all Bobby said before hanging up.

Dean's eyes shot open. He's heard that for quite some time, and he never got comfortable with it. For awhile that name was being tossed around not just in the werewolf community, but also the hunting community.

Shadow was a dangerous werewolf that killed many of its own kind. Only a few had lived to tell about it, but it was only because Shadow wanted them to. It was said that Shadow was on a mission, and nothing was going to get in its way. Shadow had a partner, who wasn't as dangerous as Shadow himself, but was still feared. Most packs that Shadow had come across had been completely wiped out, while others were only injured. It didn't matter how many were in the pack, Shadow destroyed them all, walking away without a scratch.

As for the hunters, Shadow only killed them when they knew something but wouldn't give it up. Shadow would get the information and depending on whether or not you pissed him off too badly, Shadow would most likely kill them.

Dean sighed, he didn't have time for this. He needed to talk to this pack, but whenever Bobby mentioned Shadow, they had to regroup. It was always needed, because they knew that Shadow was a dangerous creature and they needed a game plan. Bobby was only a few hours out, so Dean would have time to go talk to the pack.

* * *

_"As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you."_

As the sun set and night finally came, Shadow felt at ease. Shadow felt stronger when the moon was out. During the day, he had to hide and blend in with the humans, but once night came he was no longer forced to be something he knew he wasn't. Shadow remembered when there was a time he wasn't like this. After all, every werewolf was once human but not once, since the bite that changed him... did he ever want to go back.

For a long time, Shadow had been on a mission. No one was going to get in his way, and if someone tried to stop him, he would take great pleasure in ending them. He remembered that he was never one to take pleasure in killing, but now he doesn't care. All Shadow wants is what belongs to him. No pack or hunter who might know something is safe from him. He laughs when one thinks they could get away.

Now don't get him wrong. Shadow isn't completely insane. It isn't like he enjoys killing his own kind or the hunters. His human side feels regret every time he has to kill someone. He feels pain and anguish, but he has no choice. He needs what belongs to him, and until he finds it, he'll stop at nothing to get it.

Shadow takes off his clothes under the moonlight, and he closes his eyes drinking it all in. It doesn't hurt anymore when his human body shifts into that of a wolf. At first, it was painful and slow when his bones reconstructed into an animal, but now after so long, it feels good and much faster.

Where once a human man stood, was now replaced by a huge black wolf. His wolf was large to humans, but still small to other werewolves. He ran into the woods, on his way to a local pack that might know something of what belongs to him. He lifts his head up and howls. He knows that it's his way to let the local wolves in the area know he's coming. The only problem the packs have, is they won't see him coming.

* * *

_"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to save you."_

Their ears perk up in alarm. An alpha and his pack lift their heads up sniffing the air. Even though they've only heard of it from other werewolves, they know that howl. It's him. Ever since they were told that packs were being targeted by two of their own, they brushed it off. Two wolves cannot do as much damage as the other packs were making them to be.

After seeing so many packs being destroyed or injured they started believing it. They've kept on the move, not wanting to come across the wolves. They've been lucky so far outrunning the wolves, but now listening to the sound of the howl, they know their luck has run out. It wouldn't do them any good running, because of what they heard about the duo, it would only hurt them in the end. They were told if they had nothing to hide, then there was no reason to run.

They all stood up waiting for the wolves to make themselves known, and the longer they waited the more scared they became. They were one of the few packs that didn't harm humans, because they didn't want to become the monsters humans made them out to be.

All around the clearing they were in, they heard rustling in the bushes, twigs snapping, and growling.

 _ **"Come out!"**_ the alpha yelled.

It wasn't common for different packs to talk with other packs in their wolf form, but on certain occasions it was done. It was a way for the packs to communicate without being vulnerable. Only when the other Alpha wanted the entire pack to hear what was being said, the Mind-Link would be opened... like now.

**Every Alpha, no matter from a pack or alone, can open a connection called the Mind-link that will allow communication among the packs. It can be closed or open by a force of will. Only the Alpha that opens the link can close it, but it will not stop the opposing Alpha from allowing either it to be private between Alphas, or public to the rest of its pack.**

_**"I want what belongs to me!"**_ the wolf growled out.

None of the pack members could pinpoint the location of the wolf. They would hear rustling in front of them, then they would hear a twig snap behind them, then growling to their side. Only very strong werewolves were ever that fast.

The alpha could feel the fear from his pack mates, and all he wanted was for Shadow to leave. _**"We don't know anything.''**_ They heard more growling.

 _ **"You lie! You know what I want, and you will tell me!"**_ With more growling, there came a snap at the jaws.

The alpha looked at his pack fearing that one of them may tell. When they first heard of the description Shadow was putting out to other packs, they knew exactly who he was looking for. It was then that his beta stepped forward.

 _ **"I heard that there's a pack in California that may know something."**_ Every wolf could hear the fear in his voice _._ _ **"They have someone that fits the description you've put out."**_ The beta's alpha growled at him. They all knew it was a lie.

They saw a black wolf come out from the shadows in front of them, and the sight of the beast was very terrifying. A black wolf that wasn't very big for an adult werewolf, but it did give the wolf more of an advantage. If you're too big, you couldn't be as fast. Despite the wolf's small stature, the wolf was still dangerous.

Shadow had its head low but growling viciously. _ **"You think I'm stupid? I can feel the lies rolling off you.''**_ Shadow said coldly. _**"I should kill you now for lying to me."**_

The alpha stepped in front of his beta protectively. _**"I can't let you do that."**_ The other wolves did the same.

Shadow lifted and shook his head, _**"Such a shame. You could've just told me the truth, and I would've let you be."**_

The pack began to growl and prepared for an attack, but stopped when they heard growling behind them. They turned and saw a gray wolf looking at them with so much hate.

 _ **"Too bad you wouldn't be given another chance.''**_ And with that both Shadow and the Gray lunged at the pack tearing them apart piece by piece.

* * *

_"Who are you going to turn to next time instead of me?"_

Sam had been hunting for food for his pack, when he saw his Alpha running toward him. He dropped his kill, and bowed his head in respect.

_**A werewolf doesn't have to have any knowledge of the correct way to greet its Alpha, because it will come natural to them. When in the presence of its Alpha, the correct way to greet them is the bowing of the head. It is to show they respect them as their leader.** _

"What is it?" asked Sam changing into his human form. He felt strange every time he changed. He figured that since he spent so much time as a wolf, it felt that his wolf form was his natural form while being human was strange.

"We heard that a pack wants to speak with us. Gather your kill, and head back to camp. Once they leave, we'll eat."

Sam nodded and picked up the dead animals and made his way back to the others.

Sam remembered the day that his alpha found him, and sadly it was a week after he left his brother. His brother. He sighed. Sam missed Dean so much, but he couldn't go back. He had a family now, and although Dean would always be his number one, he had to stick with his pack. Besides Dean was a hunter, and if he went back to his brother in his state... Dean would kill him. But Sam knew Dean better than anyone. He knew that Dean wouldn't kill him no matter what, but he was too ashamed.

Entering the camp, Sam had set his kills down ready for dinner once the pack left. Their Alphas came to them and told them to be on their guard. It was a pack they knew and were somewhat friends with, but you could never be too sure. They've come across many packs who would be considered friends, but sometimes even friends turned on each other.

"They're coming," his alpha said.

Immediately, the pack shifted. Eight people quietly shifted into huge wolves. Sam, with his skills as a former hunter, stayed in the back in case it was a trap. They all heard rustling, and each whipped their heads to the noise.

The pack's alpha and his mate were the first to enter their camp followed by seven other wolves. They scattered looking around the area in case danger was close. They gave their alphas the all clear.

 _ **"Eric, Matthew's pack was found dead two days ago,"**_ the male alpha said.

Eric and Alana gasped. Matthew was his brother in every way but blood. Their packs were among the few that didn't kill humans. _**"How?"**_

 _ **"Shadow and the Gray."**_ He spat out.

The Alpha huffed. He's heard of these wolves. There were rumors that a duo of wolves had gone all across the states from pack to pack looking for someone. They've even killed wolves that wouldn't give up any information about who it was they were looking for. He was given the name: Shadow. Once he had you on his radar, you would never see him coming. This wolf was dangerous, and even he wasn't stupid to cross him. As for the Gray, he was only given the name because of the strong color of his fur, and the fact that he was older. But even with the Gray's age, he was just as dangerous as Shadow.

_**"What do you plan to do?''** _

_**"We'll be heading out to the places they've already been. It would make no sense to look in places they've already checked."**_ That was the pack's cue that they were going to head out. _**"My advice is for you to do the same."**_ After that, they all took off.

* * *

_"I'm not going to leave you."_

Sam had heard about those wolves looking for someone dear to them. In fact every wolf has, but no one knew who it was. He felt sympathy for them. To spend so much time looking for someone, never knowing where they were, whether they were safe, or alive must be heartbreaking. Thinking of this brought his mind to his brother. What was Dean doing at this moment? Was he still hunting? Did he look for him? Was he missing him? Was he alive?

He thought about going back to his brother so many times, but he could never find it in himself to go back. He was afraid that his brother would hate him. He wanted to be with his brother more than anything, but his fear always got the best of him.

* * *

_"I can't do this without you."_

Dean woke up to his phone ringing and groaned when he saw it was only six in the morning. He flipped it open, "What?"

"I found him."

As soon as he heard those words, Dean was wide awake. He sat up, "Where?"

Bobby had given him his location and soon as he put on his clothes, not bothering with a shower, grabbed his car keys and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

Dean pulled up into the motel room confused. If Sam was a werewolf, why would he be in a motel room? Shouldn't he be out in the woods like the others? He turned off the car, and slowly got out. With every step he took, his heart never slowed down. What if Sam wasn't in there? What if he was, but didn't want to see him? What if Sam didn't want to come back? He didn't care if Sam was a werewolf, Dean would still love him. He just wanted his brother back.

Bobby had given him Sam's room number, and waited for Dean to arrive. Bobby walked behind Dean as they made their way to Sam's room. They stood in front of the door, until Dean finally knocked.

They waited and waited, and then finally the door opened. Dean saw the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on: Sam. He was here in front of him. Dean smiled inside thinking that after so long, he found his brother... or rather Bobby found him.

"Dean?" Sam's eyes went wide as soon as he opened the door revealing the last two people he expected to see. Not that he wasn't happy to see them, because he was, it was just terrifying that here he was a werewolf standing in front of two great hunters.

"Are you going to let us in?" Dean said gesturing inside.

Sam hesitantly stepped aside to let them in. He looked out in the hallway once they were inside just in case they brought along any other hunters. He closed the door, and awkwardly stood in front of them.

"How have you been?'' asked Dean sitting on the bed. Everything in him screamed to embrace his brother, but he fought that down thinking that Sam would be uncomfortable.

Sam just shrugged. He couldn't tell them about his pack or everything else he's been doing this passed year. He wanted to hug his brother and go with him, but he couldn't help but be afraid that Dean was here to kill him. He sat at the table not knowing what to say.

**It is forbidden to inform other packs or humans what goes on in its pack. Knowledge should be kept within the pack. Breaking this law will result in banishment of the pack and if the Alpha deems it necessary, other packs will be informed.**

Dean gave Bobby a look that told them to give them some privacy. Even though Bobby wanted to be there, he reluctantly did as he was told. He left the room closing the door behind him.

"I've missed you." Dean said slowly. Ever since Sam left, he didn't care about chick flick moments. He would go through a million if it meant that he and Sam would be together again.

Sam looked up, and saw only honesty in Dean's eyes. He looked away in shame because of what he was. "Why are you here?"

Dean frowned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring you home." He got to his feet and walked up to his brother. A brother he hasn't seen in a year. A brother who he loved more than anything. A brother who was a werewolf.

"I'm not human anymore, Dean. You're a hunter. Go back with Bobby, and forget about me."

"I'm not leaving without you," Dean said shaking his head.

Sam scoffed. "I'm not _asking_ you to leave, Dean, I'm _telling_ you." Sam gave him a shove. "I'm a werewolf, you're only human, don't make me force you." Sam just wanted him to go. His brother was just a man, and Sam didn't want to hurt him. He loved his brother too much to risk his safety.

Dean smirked inwardly at that. "I'm not leaving this motel without you. I don't care whether you're a werewolf or a fucking vampire, you're my brother and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam had to get his brother to leave, because his alpha was coming. For a week, Sam had been in this motel room wanting some time to himself, but today his week was up.

**In rare cases, a werewolf may leave to the humans. In these cases, the werewolf may feel closed off and may need personal time to gather its thoughts. Some cultures enforce this a few times a year. During the werewolf's time away, it must still follow its pack's laws.**

Dean was afraid of this. For a whole year, Dean was afraid that his brother wouldn't want to be with him again. He bowed his head, and fought back the tears that burned his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do if Sam wasn't going to be by his side. It was supposed to be them against the world. Without Sam by his side, Dean was nothing. He needed Sam by his side, but if that wasn't what Sam wanted then he was nothing.

He cleared his throat and put on a smile, "Okay, can we at least hang out for a little while? I mean, I haven't seen you in a year."

Sam wanted more than that, but his brother's safety was more important. He checked the clock and saw that he had few hours until his alpha would come for him. He nodded, and smiled when he saw Dean's face brighten. Could he really leave his brother again when his whole being cried out to stay?

* * *

_"You gotta let me in..."_

Dean rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to do or say at this point. He spent a whole year trying to find his brother, and now that he was here, he didn't know what to do. He guessed that he hoped Sam would want to go back with him, and now that he didn't, he was hurt.

Sam not saying anything walked up to his brother not knowing what made him do it. Without saying a word, he pressed his lips against Dean's. It wasn't like before where it was hard and passionate; this was tender and full of love. They melted in the other's lips, and moments later they broke gasping for breath their lungs hungered for.

Sam wanted to show Dean that he still loved him. He pushed Dean back on his bed, and still not saying anything, he kissed him once more. The look he gave his brother told him to relax, so Dean did. Dean trusted his brother, and knew that nothing bad was going to happen. Sam didn't want this to be like the other times they made love. He didn't know how, but this time he just wanted it to be different.

They kissed and kissed, while Sam tugged both his and Dean's shirts off. Sam moved away from Dean's lips to his neck. He sucked and kissed over and over. They didn't know at what point during all this did the remainder of their clothes find their way onto the floor.

Sam straddles Dean, and leaned down to kiss him again. It's difficult at first because of their height differences, but they manage in the end. They find a perfect position where both men are comfortable. Dean cups Sam's face and pulls him in even further. It's not tender by any means, but it's still loving.

Sam gently guides Dean on his back not once breaking for air. Dean pulls back breaking the kiss. He doesn't care about the air that he knows both their lungs long for. He breaks because he needs to look in his brother's eyes. He doesn't know what he's looking for or if he's even looking for anything at all.

Sam doesn't know why his brother broke apart. For a split second he feared that Dean wanted to stop, and he didn't know if he could. He loved his brother in ways a brother shouldn't, but he doesn't care about society's rules at all. He loves Dean with all that he is, but if Dean wouldn't want this anymore then what? His fear washed away when all his brother was doing was searching for something. He stared back in Dean's eyes, and all he saw was love, honesty, and... fear? Whatever his brother was looking for, he must have found it.

Dean closed his eyes, and whispered against Sam's lips, "I love you, Sam."

Before Sam could repeat those words or say anything at all, Dean flipped them over reversing their positions. Dean didn't want to rush this in any way. He wanted this to be special; to show Sam how much he meant to him.

"So beautiful," Dean said caressing Sam's chest. He smiled seeing a slight blush on Sam's face. Dean grabs hold of Sam's rock hard cock and begins a slow teasing pump. Dean didn't care about his own physical pleasure at the moment, because he felt that Sam needed this more.

"Dean - faster!" Sam whined. He couldn't take this slow pace his brother was going.

"Patience, Sammy." He loved that with a simple act of jerking off his brother, Sam was coming undone. But Dean was nowhere near finished with him. He earned a whimper in response.

Dean stopped jerking off his brother, but quickly covered his brother's cock with his mouth. It was breathtakingly good having his brother in his mouth. Looking for his brother for a year, Dean missed the love making between them. They never once had a quick fuck, because it was never like that between them. A year apart wasn't going to change that.

Sam longed for the intimacy between his brother and himself. Other than his brother, this was the second thing he missed between them. As soon as his brother took in his cock in his warm mouth, he gasped. His brother was the last person Sam was ever with. He couldn't bring himself to be with anyone that wasn't Dean. He felt that if he were to do that, he would be betraying their relationship.

Dean bobbed his head up and down up and down. He licked along his brother's hard cock wanting to bring him to the brink of pleasure but not to go over. He closed his eyes enjoying the taste of his brother's cock. He could feel his brother gripping the bed sheets, and decided right there that he needed to do more for his brother. Using the precum from his own hard cock, he found his brother's hole and heard his brother's intake of breath. Still going sucking his brother agonizingly slow, he gently pushed his finger inside.

He could tell his brother hasn't been with anyone in a long time, because of how tight he was. And because of how tight he was, he started with one finger. There was no way he wanted to hurt him. At first Sam was tight against his finger, but after a short while he was loosened up enough for Dean to add another finger. Two fingers became three, and once that happened he began to pick up his pace and sucked hard enough to bring his brother to a blissful orgasm. He smiled when he heard his brother scream out his name. He swallowed every last drop of cum his brother shot into his mouth. Once he swallowed everything, he licked his brother clean while Sam rode out the aftershocks.

"Dean-" Sam didn't know what to say after that.

"Ready, baby boy?" Dean smiled even more when Sam's eyes widened. "Sammy we're not even close to being done. Ready?" He asked again. Sam could only nod.

Dean lined up his cock with Sam's hole, and carefully pushed in. Sam arched his back in both pleasure and pain. Sam didn't know how much longer he could take his brother's slow pace.

"Dean, I'm not going to break," he managed to say.

Hearing his brother say that to him, encouraged his brother to push in faster. Once he was completely in, he struggled to wait. He needed the okay from Sam that he was fine. Sam didn't even have to look at his brother to know what he was waiting for, he could feel it.

"Move, Dean!"

Dean didn't need to hear anything else. He pulled all the way out until the tip of his cock was still in, and slammed in against his brother's ass. Sam cried out in bliss. How could he ever have thought he could go on without his brother?

Sam opened his eyes and pulled Dean down to him and began to suck on his neck. There was no way that he was the only one that was going to get anything out of it.

"You feel so good baby boy," Dean whispered. He fucked Sam even harder as soon as his brother sucked on his neck. He shuddered at the feel of his brother's mouth on him. His neck was always a sensitive spot for him and he was happy that Sam didn't forget that in their time apart.

Mustering up all the strength he had, Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and flipped them in a graceful manner that it almost seemed planned by both. With Sam now being on top, he decided that his brother did enough for him and rode Dean like there was no tomorrow. He closed his eyes letting his head fall back, and rode his brother with a fast pace.

"Fuck me Sam," Dean repeated over and over.

He grabbed hold of Sam's hips and timed it to where when Sam went down he would thrust up. It went on like this for what seemed like forever, until they both screamed out the other's name's coming. Sam didn't even notice that during all this his cock was rock hard once again. They rode out their aftershocks together and then Sam pulled off his brother and fell next to him.

"That was-"

"-amazing," Sam finished for him.

"Yeah...amazing." And it was.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled out tiredly.

"Will you stay with me?"

Sam's eyes opened in both shock and happiness. Shock because he thought Dean understood that he couldn't. He was a werewolf and there was no way they could be together. Happiness because after all this time and what he said to him earlier, his brother still wanted him.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

Sam hesitated. He didn't want to promise anything he wasn't completely sure he can keep. Nevertheless, "I promise."

Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Sam's waist pulling him in closer. He kissed Sam's neck and whispered, "You're mine for the rest of forever." And succumbed to the beauty of sleep.

* * *

_"All I'm saying is that you're my weak spot..."_

Dean woke up and patted the side Sam fell asleep on, but came up empty. Feeling nothing, he got to his feet thinking something happened to his brother.

"Sam?" He called out. Nothing.

He checked the bathroom, and looked around and saw that his brother's things were gone. He couldn't believe this happened again. His brother... his Sam... his- Sam was gone. Dean felt a pain that was worse than the first time Sam left in his chest. He clutched his heart and dropped to his knees.

Out of nowhere, Bobby burst in the room. He looked around seeing that Sam was indeed gone. He frowned, but turned his attention to Dean.

"He's gone, Bobby." Dean cried out. He looked up at Bobby, "Why did he leave me? He promised he would stay."

Bobby helped him to his feet ignoring the fact that he was naked. He always knew that there was more to their relationship than brotherly. He checked the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was two in the morning.

"Let's go out."

* * *

_"...You are. And I'm yours."_

Sam didn't want to leave his brother again, but he felt that he had no choice. If his brother wouldn't leave him, then Sam would have to do it. He had to protect his brother even if it meant hurting him.

He quietly grabbed his things and got dressed. He swung his backpack on his shoulder and kissed Dean gently on his temple whispering, "Goodbye Dean."

He walked out of the room, and met up with his alpha in front of the motel. He got in the car he knew his alpha had stolen, and just as the car was driving out of the parking lot, he made eye contact with Bobby. He felt regret as he saw the sadness on Bobby's face. What saddened him even more, was that Bobby shook his head in disappointment and walked back into the motel obviously going to Dean.

"Are you okay, Sam?" his alpha asked.

"No," was all he said.

His alpha didn't ask anything further knowing Sam would need time for himself.

Back at the camp, his other alpha looked at him worriedly. She pulled him to the side, and asked him what was wrong. Not knowing what to do, he told her everything; from leaving his brother when he was first bitten to leaving his brother after having amazing sex. He didn't know why this time hurt more than the last. His heart felt like it was shattering.

"You've found your mate,'' she said shrugging her shoulders. "That's why it hurts, and it'll continue to hurt until you're together again."

**There is only ever one true mate for every werewolf, whether it would be human or otherwise. Once that werewolf has mated with its true mate, a bond is created. Even if that bond is created it doesn't mean its sealed. Both partners must accept it with words for the other to hear.** **If it is not sealed, both partners will feel pain in their heart that will only worsen with time until death. The pain will fade when both partners accept was is meant to be.**

He shook his head. "I can't go back. He's a hunter, so there's no way we can be together."

"Have you thought about changing him?" She asked.

"Yes, but Dean would never agree to it. We were trained to kill all supernatural creatures. Dean took everything our father told us to heart. If our dad told him something to believe, Dean would believe it. There are some things even Dean wouldn't do, not even for me," he said miserably. He winced as the pain he felt gave an even more painful jolt in his heart.

"He knows you're gone." She said noticing the wince. She looked away to her pack. "I'm sure it'll hurt him more. If what you've said to me is true, then he's already accepted your bond whether he knows about it or not. He'll always be in more pain, because you've denied him what you both need."

"But what about you guys? It's not like he would ever join us, wolf or not. Besides our dad, Dean would never take orders from anyone."

She chuckled. "I'm sure he won't, but being with you're mate is more important than being alone."

He looked at her confused. "But I'm not. I have you guys."

His alpha smiled sadly. "You are alone. Denying yourself your mate, whether you're with a pack or not, you're alone." Before Sam could respond, one the betas came running clearly out of breath.

_**Once a werewolf denies its mate, it'll never feel complete.** _

''They're in the area. Another pack has been called to help us, and they should be here any minute."

"We didn't hear any call,'' his alpha's voice changed to more of a leader than it did a friend.

The beta shook his head. "Neither did we. They won't be expecting us. Alpha said to be ready; we leave in ten." With that he ran off to inform others of the pack.

Sam got to his feet and started walking away to shift. Before he got too far, his alpha called out to him. He turned back to look at her.

"After this fight, I want you gone." With nothing more to say she shifted to a grayish white wolf not caring about her clothes.

Sam smiled and took off his clothes noticing that others were doing the same. He shifted into a large brown wolf. After this fight, he'll go find Dean... his brother... his best friend... his mate. Once this was all done, he'll tell Dean about sealing their bond.

* * *

_"You're my brother, and I'd die for you."_

The Gray heard his alpha whimper, and couldn't help but brush his fur against Shadow. The Gray hated what this was doing to his alpha. His alpha needed what was his more than they realized, but Shadow would never force it. They walked side by side in the woods, but they were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't realize they were being pursued.

The Gray only noticed too late when over a dozen wolves surrounded them. He began to growl at the wolves. He took his stance ready to attack, _**"Alpha, we're surrounded."**_

Shadow lowered his head even further. _**"Just go. They're not here for you, only me."**_

Gray couldn't help but feel sad at the defeat in his alpha's voice. _**"I**_ _ **'m not leaving you."**_ He stopped growling at the other wolves, and brushed up against Shadow once more. _ **"We're in this together."**_

Shadow smiled as much as a wolf can, _**"I never took you for dumb old man.''**_ Shadow lifted his head and scanned the wolves that surrounded them. _**"I found what I've been looking for, but he doesn't want me,"**_ Shadow screamed out. _**"If you let us pass no harm will come to any of you."**_

 _ **"You've destroyed many packs all for the sake of your own personal vendetta. You must be put to death in honor of those you've killed!"**_ Each wolf yelled in agreement.

Shadow sighed dramatically. _**"Well, if this is how we're going down, let's go down swinging."**_

 _ **"I couldn't agree more."**_ Gray turned and took a stance against the wolves in the opposite direction. _**"It's been an honor fighting along side you, Dean."**_ He howled to the night sky.

Dean smirked. _**"The honor was mine, Bobby."**_ He howled in return.

**In battle, when a wolf knows they are going to fight to the death, they would howl to the moon to express their respect for not only their pack mates for staying with them until the end, but also to the wolves that would do the killing.**

All the wolves that surrounded them howled in respect. It was an honor for the wolves to kill the most dangerous wolves the community has ever seen.

Dean took his stance and growled. Dozens of wolves lunged at the two wolves biting and snapping. This wasn't the first time this many wolves would attack a small pack, but even with this many wolves, they were no match for Shadow and the Gray.

Wolf after wolf tried to snap at Shadow, but because of his small stature it was hard to get a good grip on him. Shadow dodged attack after attack gracefully. He yelped in surprise when he felt a bite on his right hind leg from a large brown wolf. He pulled back his leg and kicked the wolf in the face. It wasn't to hurt the wolf, but only to get him off.

The Gray lunged after a gray wolf that he knew was the female alpha by her smell. He tried to go for the jugular, but her quick speed allowed her to dodge the attack. Having dozens of wolves fight against two may seem unfair to an outsiders viewpoint, but if anything it was only unfair for the others. Just as she was about to go in for deathly bite, he turned his head so when she would go for his throat, he pushed his head in quicker going for hers first. He bit in ignoring her struggles. He bit in harder, and he could smell the fear rolling off her. They both knew that she wasn't going to be able to walk away from this fight if the Gray decided to end it, and that's exactly what he did.

Shadow closed the Mind-Link to the other packs so only the Gray could hear him. _**"You want to finish this old man?"**_ Shadow yelled out.

He bit into a wolf's throat and pulled back hard soaking his fur into the other's blood. He ignored the foul smell of its blood. Before he could get a response, he had killed four wolves not liking the fact that it had come to this.

 _ **"I'm getting bored, so yeah that would be nice."**_ The Gray had killed six wolves ignoring the young brown wolf who kept trying to get a chunk out of him. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel the need to end this young one's life. So all he kept doing was knocking him away.

The number of wolves were slowly decreasing. Shadow wasn't at all surprised by that fact. These wolves were too cocky. They were too sure that because of their large number, they would be able to kill them off. They were too sure because of the Gray's old age, and Shadow's small stature they would be easily overpowered. And that was their mistake. Shadow and the Gray knew that just because of this information, they would not be leaving this fight uninjured. They were strong, not invincible.

Shadow opened the link once again and both he and the Gray could hear the others' fears and calls for retreat. The packs' respective alphas refused.

* * *

 

In the end, it all came down to one against one. A dark brown wolf against Shadow. Bobby was told to stay out of this fight. For some reason, Dean didn't want him to get involved. He felt that this fight needed to be between the young wolf and him.

 _ **"I'm not going down without a fight, so bring it!"**_ The wolf yelled. He bent his head low growling viciously. He was beyond angry that these two wolves killed his family and friends. He knew he would have no chance against these two, but that didn't mean he was just going to lay down and die.

Shadow looked at the brown wolf, and felt something he didn't recognize.

The brown wolf lunged at Shadow biting into his neck. Shadow knocked him away, but gave no time for recovery, so ignoring his wound, he too lunged. Shadow was given the opportunity to go in for the kill, but couldn't. His hesitation was all the brown wolf need to do a counterattack. Shadow shook it off and growled.

Without waiting for the wolf to make a move, Dean jumped up and pinned the wolf down ready for the final kill. He frowned again when something in him refused to make that kill. He couldn't do it. He didn't know why; he felt that this wolf was his pack. He couldn't kill his pack, even though he didn't how it was possible. Bobby was the only one he welcomed in his pack.

 _ **"Do it!"**_ The young wolf yelled.

Dean lowered his head and sniffed. He smelled familiar, but he didn't know how. All of a sudden, Dean licked the wolf's face. The young wolf stopped struggling, and looked startled and violated.

 _ **"You can't do that,"**_ the young one said sounding scared. _**"Only my mate could do that."**_

**Whether the bond between mates is sealed or not, it is forbidden to express any physical affection to a mated werewolf. Any werewolf can identify if another is mated or not, but they cannot identify if its sealed or not. To show such affection will result in death, because every Alpha knows that it is their responsibility to inform their pack of the laws.**

Dean got off the wolf and lowered his head. He didn't know what made him do it, but he needed to know how it was possible.

 _ **"Show me your human form,"**_ Dean ordered.

The young one not knowing why the black wolf would believe that he would follow anyone, other than his mate's orders. Then, something inside him told him that it was okay. He was safe. He stood there naked and feeling vulnerable.

Seeing the man before him gave Dean so much relief.

**The dominant of the mated pair, bonded or not, can order the other to do what they are told. The one being ordered can choose not to if they find it dangerous to themselves or others. Because they are the submissive of the pair, they will follow any order naturally.**

"Who are you?'' He watched as the black wolf slowly changed into his human form as well. Sam stood there wide eyed at the man before him. "Dean? How?"

Dean stared at his brother and felt happy. "It's a long story," he said smiling.

Sam ran and wrapped his arms around Dean and cried. He cried because not only did he try and kill his brother, but also because his brother was a werewolf.

Dean took comfort in that hug. He understood that feeling. He felt incredible guilt at that fact that he hurt his brother, but he couldn't help but feeling complete with his brother in his arms. After a few moments, Sam stopped crying but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry,'' he said in the crook of Dean's neck. Sam sounded so much like the little boy he once was.

"I'm sorry, too."

"How?" Sam asked again. Dean sighed.

* * *

_"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."_

_(Flashback)_

It had been three weeks since Sam left him, and it had been the worse three weeks of his life. He had tried to find him, but he always came up with nothing. Bobby had given him the location of a pack in the area that might know where his brother was.

"I know it's dangerous, but I have to find him." He said for the eighth time to Bobby. He hung up on him, and walked into the forest with a shotgun with silver bullets.

Twenty minutes later, he heard rustling behind him, and he immediately held his gun in the air in an act of surrender. He didn't come out here to kill anyone.

A woman, who looked to be in her thirties, came out with a man around the same age. "What information?"

Dean sighed. "Someone I know was bitten by a werewolf, and I need to find him."

The man and woman shared a look deciding whether or not to believe him. It looked like they did, because not too long after, they looked at him in curiosity. "Who?"

"He would have brown fur, about six four as a human. He would be about a few weeks old."

"No name?" The woman asked. Dean didn't answer. "If you're looking for one of us, then you're wasting your time." Before Dean could interrupt, she continued, "Only a werewolf could find another werewolf." The man and woman turned their backs on Dean.

**Because a human's senses are not on the same level as a werewolf, it is near impossible to track them. A werewolf can smell a human up to fifteen miles away, so they will know when to get away or when to attack. But an experienced Alpha can sense if a human is dangerous or not.**

"Wait!" They stopped. "Change me." Not only were they shocked at what he said, but him also. "If what you said is true, then change me. I need to find him. Please." He wasn't one to beg, but this was about finding Sam, so he didn't care.

"You realize what this means?" He nodded. "There's no cure, no going back. You change, you're one of us forever." She wanted to make sure he knew what he was asking. "You'll be the very thing you hunt.''

Dean shook his head, "I don't care. I'd rather be a werewolf, and have a _better_ chance at finding him, than a human who _has_ no chance."

They shared a look, and they both nodded. She walked up to him seeing that he dropped his gun. She grabbed his neck and leaned in. She gently kissed his neck and bit in. Dean gasped.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Dean fell to his knees, and cried out in pain. The woman and her pack left the man laying on the ground in agony. When the pain finally subsided, Dean knew it was done. He felt a loss that he was no longer a human, but a werewolf. He shook that feeling away. It didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was finding Sam...whatever the cost.

_(End flashback)_

* * *

_"I wanted you to know that when I do picture myself happy, it's with you."_

Sam couldn't believe what he just heard. Dean had a werewolf change him, just so he could find him. Sam felt ashamed that he left. If he didn't leave, then his brother would still be human. This was all his fault.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm not worth sacrificing your humanity."

Dean looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you ever say that again. I love you. You're worth sacrificing my very life."

Sam gave a small smile and nodded. He looked to Bobby who was giving them some privacy even though they all knew that he could hear every word. "And Bobby? How did he become one?"

His brother shrugged. "The old man didn't give me much of a choice. He loves you, so he joined me so we could both look for you."

Sam looked around the field and frowned. His pack, his family laid around their feet. He felt a loss that the ones that gave him a chance and place in their pack were dead. He felt ashamed that he was glad that it was them and not Dean and Bobby.

Dean followed his brother's gaze and he, too, frowned at the dead wolves. He hated taking the lives of his own kind but he had to.

"I'm sorry about your pack," and Dean was. He knew that these wolves meant something to his brother. They took in his brother and protected him. They gave him a reason to not give into his inner hunter. Regardless if he had to kill them, he gave them the respect that they deserved.

Sam didn't respond. He felt sad that he lost one family, but felt happy he gained the memories of said family.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Sam said sincerely.

Dean smiled. "You're my brother... my mate, I couldn't let you go."

Sam gave a small smile. "I'm yours.. .Alpha," he said bowing his head in respect.

Dean never thought he would ever hear those words from his brother. The words that told him that Sam accepted him. That Sam was his and his alone. No one could claim another wolf's mate. He pulled Sam into a very passionate kiss. Neither noticing the pain in their chest had faded away. Their bond was sealed.

Dean slowly pulled away, "For the rest of forever."

**Once both partners seal the bond, their thoughts and soul become one forever. Because werewolves are immortal to the extent that they are not killed by another werewolf, they will live forever.**

**A bonded werewolf is different from a non bonded werewolf. A werewolf that is not bonded with its mate may be killed by human weapons, but a bonded werewolf will not. A bonded werewolf may be injured by human weapons, but will not die whether its silver or otherwise.**

_**"Let's go boys!"**_ Bobby yelled.

Sam and Dean looked to where Bobby once was and in his place a gray wolf stood.

Dean held out his hand which Sam gladly took. They ran together and with one dive into the air, two wolves landed. Dean lifted his head to the moon and howled in celebration of his mate finally at his side. Bobby soon followed and howled to the moon in celebration of his 'son' joining the pack. And finally, Sam lifted his head and howled to the moon in celebration of finding what he's been looking for: his bonded.

With that all three wolves ran off into the night.

**A werewolf can be cured back into a human, but not many werewolves know about its existence. Once a werewolf kills another werewolf or human, no cure will ever work.**

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I've posted this before and for certain reasons I took it down. Now, it's back up where it will stay.


End file.
